Heretorfore sectional plastic molding dies having top and bottom clamp plates or clamping slots integral to the die have been removably positioned within and between stationary and movable platens of a molding machine and suitably secured thereto. Often times the plastic molding machine may employ additional plastic molding assemblies to replace the first mentioned plastic mold assembly. The problem heretofore has been in the dissassembly of a sectional plastic molding die from the said platens and the reassembly of a different plastic molding die thereon required a separate securing of the anchor plates thereof to the corresponding platens of the molding machine. Locating rings upon the cavity halves were needed to effectively align the cavity tools to the respective platens. This has required considerable period of time in reanchoring and realigning successively the second or third plastic molding assembly upon the molding machine so that the same molding machine may be used surely for a plurality of different molding operations including the use of separately employed plastic molding sectional die assemblies.
Heretofore there has existed a need by which in a simple manner a first plastic molding die may be quickly located and mounted upon the platens of a molding machine and secured thereon for a particular molding operation and wherein a means will be provided for unclamping the first plastic molding die and locating and reassembling a second plastic molding die for a different job into the plastic molding machine and clamping the same thereon.